The Light Music Squad vs The Systemize Sisters
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: You never thought you'd see After School Tea Time as superheroes? Well, I do. In the first installment, After School Tea Time investigates a mysterious troupe of 12 sisters, stealing items from Earth. What is the purpose of their thefts, and how will our five rock heroines save the day? Rated T for mild language, violence, and mild situations. Miz-K's 4-year anniversary fic.


_Born in Japan, five girls are working in an all-girls' high school, playing in a musical band. This is the story of five young girls in the Light Music Club, born to rock and dream to play in Budokan._

_Yui, Mio, Ritsu, Mugi, and Azusa were known as After School Tea Time. They are considered the most popular Light Music band in the world, except they are in their third year in High School. They played to their heart's desires, as they hope to stay together. However, during their break, Tsumugi Kotobuki bought a very special tea that she brewed for the occasion – Seasonal K. It was made of tasty nutrients, laced with a secret ingredient: Atomic Tea Leaves. It was rarely made in Japan, and was produced in Thailand. As they drank the tea, they suddenly felt different. Their bodies didn't change, but they had special powers.  
Yui Hirasawa became __**Yui-Chan Man**__, with the powers to see clearly and inherited super-flying abilities, lift heavy objects, small or large, and the ability to help people.  
Mio Akiyama became __**Fuwa Fuwa Girl**__, with the ability to fluff out justice with her iron fists, mostly towards Ritsu.  
Ritsu Tainaka became the __**Drummer Girl**__, with the power to drum with her drumsticks.  
Tsumugi Kotobuki became __**The Eyebrow**__, using her super-powerful triangular eyebrows, she can use them as weapons or shields.  
And Azusa Nakano was __**Nyan-Girl**__, the cute kitten of veracity._

_By day, they are high school students and members of the Light Music Club. By night, they became superheroines, fighting for truth, justice, and the way to rock and roll.  
They are NOT just the Light Music Club… They are…_

* * *

**_The Light Music Squad!_**

* * *

_Tonight's Episode:  
"__**The Light Music Squad vs. The Systemize Sisters**__"_

* * *

On a bright sunny day in Tokyo, two girls, one with auburn hair and a pink blouse and jeans, and one who was short, with blonde pigtails and a teddy bear, was walking down the street. They entered a small store and the girl with red hair asked a man with white hair and a mustache, "Excuse me, _Dear Brother_, but do you have a teddy bear for my sister?"

The man said, "Oh, what kind do you want?"

The little girl said, "I want a Mr. Teddy Bear, _Bro-Bro_."

The girl then sprouted twin antennae from her head and said, "_Bro-Bro_. I want me a Mr. Teddy Bear, no charge."

The man said, as he saw her antennae, "Oh, okay. Then I shall give you one, no charge."

The girl with red hair beeped, "No need, _Dear Brother_. We'll take all of them, just to be happy."

She sprouted antennae, as well, as the man was grabbed in the shirt. He pleaded, "Oh, please. Take what you want. They're all yours. You can have the keys to the crane game machines!"

Sakuya beeped, "_Hinako_."

Hinako grabbed the man and tackled him down, like he was a soft doll. Sakuya began to grab all the teddy bears, stuffed dogs, cats, and other stuffed animals. Hinako only took a huge _Mr. Teddy Bear_.

Hinako beeped, "You know what? _Bro-Bro _got me a _Mr. Teddy Bear_."

Sakuya beeped, "How thoughtful of you, _Dear Brother…_"

They laughed robotically, as they vanished, through a beam of light. The man moaned, as he was in pain, "Y-you, you forgot your change…"

**XXXXX**

Chaos and pandemonium was caused, by these girls. Two more girls stole a supermarket and a convenience store, while one girl in a P.E. shirt and bloomers stole the water from a private swimming pool. A girl in a witch's outfit had stolen flowers from the florist, in town, and a girl with long brown hair stolen some tea from a small store.

Headlines read: _"Cute and polite girls steal everything from stores, and not banks. Police powerless to stop them cute alien girls._"

These girls were NOT aliens. But the police in Japan are powerless to stop these evil girls, since they act and look good. Only _one _group can stop these girls…

A policeman said to his partner, "Collins! Get me Sawako Yamanaka on the phone. We need… _The Light Music Squad!_"

**XX-****_Sidewipe_****-XX**

Meanwhile, in Sakuragaoka High School, After School Tea Time was having tea and cake, together. All of a sudden, they heard a siren going off, as they stood up.

Ritsu moaned, "Aw, man! And I was hoping for that strawberry cake…"

A distress signal was made.

Yui gasped, "It's a distress signal!"

Mio Akiyama activated the chalkboard, by pressing the button on the side of the chalkboard. The chalkboard turned over and showed a high-definition monitor. The girls were in attention, as a woman with long brown hair and glasses addressed to the girls.

"What is it, Miss Sawako?" Mio asked.

Sawako said, "Grave news! All the shops in Japan were being robbed by weird girls in antennae. They believe that they were aliens and teleported away with the stolen swag."

Tsumugi said, "Oh, no. This is terrible!"

Yui asked, "What did they steal?"

Sawako said, "They have stolen form 1,500 supermarkets, 235 bakeries, 37 convenience stores, 12 toy stores, and 5 clothing boutiques. And they even stole all the lapsang souchong tea."

Ritsu and Yui screamed, "NOOOOOO!"

Azusa said, "We're on it! Where do these mysterious girls strike next?"

Sawako said, "Well, the next place they'll try to rob is the music store. I want you five to make sure that they do not hit this place. Got it?"

The girls saluted, "Right!"

Sawako said, "Right. Over and out!"

The board signed off, as Yui said, "Okay, ladies. We have to get to the music store, and hurry! If they stole all the instruments and other goodies, then _Gita _won't have new strings!"

Mio said, "Ritsu and I know of a place. There was a clothing store that the girls robbed, blocks away. We'll check there…"

Ritsu saluted, "And we'll meet you back at the music store."

Yui then shouted, "ALRIGHT! LIGHT MUSIC SQUAD! GO!"

They cheered, "RIGHT!"

They dashed out of the club room, as Azusa shut the door.

**XX-****_Sidewipe_****-XX**

Moments later, Mio and Ritsu investigate the clothing store. A clerk explained, "Well, we were visited by a woman with red hair, addressing me as _Dear Brother_, and another woman with glasses, calling me as _Brother Mine_. They were very polite, however, they stolen all of the soft T-shirts that we sell. They were designer shirts and blouses. And they always had a nice smile towards me."

Ritsu said, "Tell me, what else they had?"

Mio asked, "Did they have antennae, like this?"

The clerk said, "Yes. These ladies had weird antennae and they spoke robotic. Also, they disappeared, in thin air."

Ritsu smiled, "OOH! Aliens! I knew it! But why would they steal from people, and act so nicely?"

Mio said, "This is bad. They already struck."

She spoke to the clerk, "We'll be on it. The _Light Music Squad _will stop this menace. And hopefully, we could bring your stuff back."

Ritsu smiled, "Don't worry about it, pal. But it sucks that all the clothes has been stolen."

Mio remarked, "It's a weird, though."

The girls left, as a shadowy figure watches on. Mio thought, "Still, how would girls, who would address to people as their brother, and steal clothing and other items, without the cops so much as to capture them?"

Ritsu smiled, "Maybe it's alien crooks from another planet!"

Mio said, "Don't be ridiculous! There's just no way it's aliens… But whatever the case may be, we'll stop them. For now, we should meet with the others. Sawako said that the music store is where they'll strike next, and we want to get there, shortly."

Ritsu smirked, "You said it! Yui and Mugi can hold themselves, but Yui's our leader. Remember, if there is trouble, the _Light Music Squad _will save the day."

They continued walking, as three girls appeared, wearing tight suits. One has short brown hair with a silver suit, one had long dark brown hair with a red suit, and one had a green suit, in medium-length hair. Kaho said, "So _you _know the _Light Music Squad_?"

Mio and Ritsu stand in horror, as Mio whispered, "I think we found our culprits…"

Ritsu jeered, "Heavens… They've multiplied. The girls the clerk mentions were different."

Karen beeped, as her antennae sprouted, "You humans shall not know of our secret, _Big Brother_."

Ritsu asked, "Big Brother?"

Kaho spoke, "_Brother_, we shall do our best."

Mamoru beeped, "We are going to get what we want, _Big Bro_."

Mio whispered, "Big Bro?"

Ritsu said, "Don't get us wrong, but we're girls."

She pleaded, "If you want to take us, take Mio's panties!"

**BONK!  
**Mio yelled, "GET SERIOUS!"

She and Ritsu prepared to fight. She said, "Ritsu, let's stop them, before they get to the music store."

They both shouted, "Right! Let's go!"

Mio charged at Kaho, as she started to punch at her. However, Kaho blocked her punch and used an elbow at her head. Ritsu fought off Karen, delivering a kick to her stomach. But she was unaffected. She then pulled out her drumsticks and went after her, about to drum on her head. But Mamoru was behind her. She clasped at her shoulders, and Ritsu screamed. Mio and Kao continued to fight, until Kaho stumbled down. Mio ran to Mamoru and kicked her with a high kick, sending her flying into the street. Ritsu got up and she and Karen exchange punches. Mio gave a high knee to Karen, on the spinal area. Ritsu goes after Mamoru, who flipped up backwards. She then delivered a back kick to the skull, knocking her down.

"RITSU!" Mio cried.

Ritsu got up and rubbed her lips, "Nice one. But who do you work for?"

Kaho grabbed her waist, and hugged it tightly, "You're not going anywhere, _Brother_!"

Karen said, "Hold her down, Kaho! I'll deal with _Big Brother_!"

Karen ran towards Mio, who was completely defenseless. But then, Yui appeared and gave a dropkick to her.

Mamoru cried, "Sister!"

Yui, Tsumugi, and Azusa arrived. Azusa said, "We got here, just in time. We saw you, from blocks away, and we figured you need help."

Mio said, "Thanks. These girls are held responsible for the robberies in Japan."

Tsumugi said, "We should fight them."

Yui called, "ALRIGHT! Let's get them!"

They all ran at Karen, Kaho, and Mamoru, exchanging punches, kicks, and shots to the head. Mamoru was slammed with a body press by Yui, Tsumugi struck at Karen's head, and Azusa delivered a brainbuster to Kaho.

Kaho, severely hit in the head, started to groan, "Sisters… Withdraw…"

Karen then beeped, "Send us back. These girls are hostile…"

They teleported away, as Mio asked, "Who was that?"

Yui asked, "Were they the robbers?"

Ritsu said, "No. They were, in fact, accomplices to the ones we have heard."

Azusa gasped, "OH! The Music Store!"

They ran off, as they headed to the music store. When they got there, it was still in place. The girls continued to search, as Mugi asked if any item was stolen. The store manager replied that nothing was stolen. Yui sighed in relief, "Thank goodness."

Mio said, "Well, you keep yourself protected. These freaks are going to try and steal from you. So, lay low and stay away from girls with antennae."

The manager said, "Yes, Miss."

Ritsu smiled, "Best mission, so far…"

Azusa asked, "Should we look for clues, or something? I think there were certain girls that wanted to rob here, but leave some of their stuff behind."

Ritsu replied, "We should find the places that they robbed and ask around. We know that there are 6 of them."

Mio said, "And they all say _Brother_, addressing to anyone, other than themselves."

Yui asked, "And how could they rob over 2,000 places, in a short time?"

Ritsu said, "Idiot! There are 6 of them! And they're aliens!"

Mio said, "Ri-Chan is right. We better head back and wait for the next plan of attack, by those demon girls. But what I don't know is how they had weird antennae on their heads."

Ritsu cried, "Isn't it obvious?"

Mio yelled, "ENOUGH ALREADY!"

They headed back, as a figure appeared from behind the music store. She whispered, "Princess spotted them. It looks like our leader will learn more of these troublemaking teenagers."

She dashed off, as the band left the city.

**XX-****_Sidewipe_****-XX**

Later, the girls began to practice their music. As they finished, they heard the siren again, as Sawako was on the screen.

"Attention! Attention! Light Music Squad!" She announced, "Front and center!"

They stopped playing and approached the screen. Sawako stated, "We have a major crisis… The same alien girls you mentioned, well, the scanners show that there are more girls in the area."

Mio asked, "MORE aliens girls?"

Azusa pleaded, "Don't tell us that we'd have to go in disguise, again…"

Sawako said, "This time, for sure, take them out! The Intel is read that they are headed to the mall in Tokyo! Make sure they cannot be stopped! You're _better _than that!"

Ritsu said, as she viewed the map, "Right. They are blocks away… We'll take a train, in order to get there…"

Yui then said, "Or…"

She bellowed, "TIME TO TRANSFORM!"

The others cheered, "RIGHT!"

Yui glowed in a bluish aura and changed into blue superhero tights, with a red belt, red cape, and a red mask. She echoed, "YUI-CHANMAN!

Mio waved her black hair around and transformed into a black and pink Goth-Loli gown, with fluffy white cotton frills. She boomed, "FUWA FUWA GIRL!"

Ritsu swung her drumsticks and flung them in the air. As they twirled, stars fell onto Ritsu, changing into yellow superhero spandex, with black trimming, and white boots. She had a black mask on and echoed, "DRUMMER GIRL!"

Tsumugi winked, as she twirled around. Her eyebrow went upside-down, while she was in white tights and boots, with a canary yellow mask and huge pickle-shaped eyebrows. She posed and cried, "THE EYEBROW!"

Azusa put on her cat ears and let out a small "_Nyan~!_". In an instant, her body changed into a black shirt and tights, with white, brown, and black fur, all around. Her face grew whiskers and her pigtails spread out. She then hissed, "NYAN-GIRL!"

The five girls posed, "LIGHT MUSIC SQUAD! GO!"

They dashed out of the door, leaving the school. They then ran to the stairway and jumped up, into the air. They all flew off.

**XX-****_Sidewipe -_****XX**

At the mall, two women in ice blue and indigo jumpsuits, appeared by the mall, as they started to terrorize the mall. People screamed, as the two girls entered the food court. One girl in purple hair said, "Excuse me, Elder Brother! Princess would like some delicious food here! What do you have?"

The burger vendor in red and white stripes pleaded, "Just raw beef… I hope you can m ake a burger with it. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

The girl in an ice blue jumpsuit, with brown hair, said in a British accent, "AH! You made your sister proud, _Brother Dearest_. Now, we'll take all you have."

Shirayuki giggled, "Princess would be happy for you, for all your food, so she can make-!"

"How about a knuckle sandwich?" Mio shouted.

The Light Music Squad appeared, as Shirayuki and Yotsuba turned around. Yotsuba asked, "By George! Who are they? They appear to be girls in tights."

Yui bellowed, "We are… The Light Music Squad! You two aren't robbing _any _food, not while _we're _around!"

Yotsuba grinned, "Is that a fact, _Brother Dearest_? Well, I say that it's time you shall fall to us. We've heard _so much _about you, from our leader, the _BIG Sister_. And we only want to eradicate you, since we are in a very special place."

Mio barked, "You don't get it, do you, you slaves? It ends now!"

Tsumugi said, "That's right! You want to fight us, there's five of us and two of you!"

Yui ordered, "_Fuwa Fuwa Girl! Nyan-Girl! _Go after the one in ice blue!"

Ritsu nodded, "Right, _Yui-Chanman!_"

Yotsuba then chortled, "You pathetic fools!"

Yotsuba held up her magnifying glass, as the lens began to glow white. It produced a bright white laser, heading to the girls.

"**_MYSTERY RAY!_**" The blast nearly struck the girls, as Mio held her arms out.

Using her arms of justice, she charged at the evil Yotsuba, delivering a punch to the gut. Yotsuba struggled, as Shirayuki said, holding a ladle up, "NOW! Here's Shirayuki's Specially-Made Hot Pepper Meatballs, raining towards YOU!"

From out of the sky, huge yellow and green meatballs appeared, falling from the bright sky, heading to the heroic band. Tsumugi called out, "LOOK OUT!"

Pulling out her left eyebrow, it reproduced another eyebrow on her face. She stretched the discarded eyebrow into a huge defense dome, fitting all five girls. The meatballs landed on the dome, showing no damage to the shield. Ritsu then barked, "Stand back! I shall use my drumsticks to stop these girls!"

Yotsuba called, "Tally-ho, sister!"

Shirayuki swung her ladle and wok at Ritsu, as Ritsu dodged the attack. She held her drumsticks and formed an X-formation. She then fired a flaming X-projectile.

"**_PERCUSSION X!_**"

**POW!  
**Shirayuki is hit by the flaming X. She dropped to her knees, as Yui appeared from behind. She grabbed Shirayuki and tossed her up in the air. She flew upward, as Shirayuki was holding herself. Yui then landed a right punch to her ribcage, and then called, "YUI-CHAN PUNCH!"

Shirayuki fell to the ground, smashing through the floor. Mio and Azusa confront Yotsuba, who was surrounded. She said, "You can't stop us, _Brother Dearest_."

Azusa then did a cat pose and meowed, "_Nya~!_"

Yotsuba was infatuated by her cuteness, as she started to shake. She shivered, "Aw… How cute~! Cute~!"

She shivered, as she smoked profusely. She then beeped, "_Warning… Warning… Cuteness does not compute…_"

Mio then used her right hand and socked her in the face, "Beat the fright out of you!"

Yotsuba fell, out cold, in a clatter. Mio said to Azusa, "Good work, _Nyan-Girl_."

Azusa smiled, "Uh, right, Mio-sen-, I mean, _Fuwa Fuwa Girl_."

Yotsuba shook, as she murmured, "_Error… Error… Danger… Need of assistance… Danger…_"

Shirayuki beeped, as she sat up, "_Attention, System Sisters! Attack the Elder Brothers!_"

A huge beacon of light appeared, as three girls, one with black hair and glasses, one with purple hair and a crystal ball, and one with white hair and a parasol, each with silver jumpsuits, appeared in the middle of the mall. The Light Music Squad was shocked.

Mio said, "They're not aliens!"

Ritsu continued, "They're robots!"

Yui cried, "They're BOTH!"

Marie giggled, "Correct as usual, _Brother Mine_."

The girls gasped, as Yotsuba and Shirayuki stood back up. Aria said, "Well… Shall we fight?"

Yui gasped, "There's too many of them!"

Mio said, "Take a girl and beat them up!"

Ritsu smiled, "Dibs on the one who said _Brother Dearest_."

Chikage smirked, "You won't ruin our fun, _Brother Darling_…"

Aria smiled, "_Mon Frere…_"

Tsumugi said, "I'll take the girl in the cute voice."

Azusa barked, "WAIT! Eyebrow, we need a plan of attack!"

Yui and Ritsu fight off Yotsuba and Shirayuki. Ritsu said, after she knocked down Yotsuba, "Here's one – take a robot girl and smash her!"

Azusa approached Marie, as Mio confronted Chikage, completely nervous.

Mio whispered, "So scary… She's scary looking…"

Chikage smiled, "Are you afraid of me, _Brother Darling_?"

Shirayuki started fighting with Yui, "If you want to strike at Princess, start now, _Elder Brother_!"

Yui nervously said, "It's _Yui-Chanman!_"

She fought at the girl in purple jumpsuit, as she dodged out of the way. Shirayuki kicked her down, as Yui was hurt. Ritsu called, "_Fuwa Fuwa Girl! _Confront your fears! She's not that scary!"

Mio said, "Then help me fight her, Drummer Girl!"

Chikage did nothing. She then stepped back and said, "_Outcome hazy… _You aren't getting away, that easily, _Brother Darling_."

Yotsuba swung her magnifying glass and fired a barrage of light projectiles towards Ritsu. Ritsu dodged out of the way and held her drumsticks up. She fired another "_Percussion X" _attack. Yotsuba goes down, easily, as she was powered down. Azusa held her claws up and started fighting with Marie. Marie let out a smile and held her hand up. She shoved Azusa down, as she was hurt. Tsumugi stepped back and held up another eyebrow from her face. It produced a long sword, as she swung at Aria. Aria held her parasol at Tsumugi, firing a blast from the tip of its parasol. A huge blast headed towards Tsumugi. She swung her brow sword and deflected the attack. She charged at Aria, swinging her Brow Sword. Mio shivered, as she held her fists up. She whispered, "I'm not afraid of you."

Chikage held a tarot card up and said, "Situation… damaging… It appears… that the future is bright…"

Mio roared, "SHUT UP!"

She started punching at Chikage, but she kept dodging the attacks. Chikage threw a tarot card at her, nicking her face.

"FUWA FUWA GIRL!" Azusa screamed.

She shoved Marie down, as she was on her knees, crying. Azusa ran to Mio, as she confronted Chikage, who held her claws up. Chikage smirked, "You got hone skills, _Brother Darling_."

Azusa shouted, "STOP SAYING THAT!"

She swung her claws at Chikage, as she screamed, "**_ALLEY-NYAN SLASH!_**"

She slashed at her chest, as Chikage was sparking from her chest. She beeped and shook, "Future… Future… Not looking great… for me… me-me-me-me-me-me…"

She collapsed, as she smoked from her body. Mio gasped, "A robot?"

Azusa whispered, "Fuwa Fuwa Girl, you okay?"

Mio smiled, "Thanks for the assist, Nyan-Girl."

Azusa said, "Help Drummer Girl!"

Mio ran to Ritsu, as Ritsu was drumming on Yotsuba's head. Yotsuba beeped, "_Error… Error… Error… _Deduction concludes… I have lost…"

**BONK!  
**Fuwa Fuwa Girl bonks on Drummer Girl's head, as she huffed, "HELP MUGI, uh, EYEBROW!"

Ritsu moaned, with a lump on her head, "Let's go…"

They ran to Tsumugi, who was confronting Aria. She turned to Mio and Ritsu and said, "_Mon Frere_…"

She swung her closed parasol at Mio, but she ducked and the parasol struck Ritsu. She fell, as Tsumugi held her Brow Sword and slashed at her waist. Aria was cut, as Mio delivered the final blow, which was a huge left hook towards her chin. Aria fell down, as she started to spark and shake. Yui-Chanman lifted Shirayuki, as she was about to bodyslam her. She twirled her around and stopped, feeling dizzy. Ritsu called to her, "OVER HERE!"

Marie got up and charged at Yui, "_Brother Mine!_"

Yui screamed, as she chucked Shirayuki at Marie, crashing them both to the floor. Yui smiled, "What a close call…"

Azusa said, "Smart thinking, Yui-Chanman!"

Yui giggled, as all five of the alien robot girls were taken down, taken down by the Fab Five of the Light Music Club. Yui asked, "Who were they?"

Mio asked, "Well, here's a question. What are they?"

Ritsu said, "I don't know… but I think we destroyed them all, without knowing what their evil plan is…"

Chikage then spoke, as she was smoking, "We are… the _Systemize Sisters_… from the Planet Promise…"

They gasped, "Planet Promise?!"

Chikage said, "We dream of owning everything for our Brother Darling, from our home world… and we chose to take everything, including what you loved, as you earthlings hold dear… For this, we vowed to take everything… Sisters Sakuya and Karen wanted to make him happy… He is our great brother, our… _Brother… Dar… ling_…"

She shut down, as Ritsu nodded, "Well, that answers our question."

Marie spoke, while coughing, "We consist… of twelve sisters… all yearning for _one _goal… taking everything that you hold… But once we do, it would be enough to please our _Brother Mine_. If he's satisfied, we'll stop… but he has not… been… satis-."

She buzzed, as she broke down. Tsumugi grew worried, "Twelve robotic sisters, wanting to make their brother happy."

Mio asked, "I'd like to know who their brother is."

Azusa remarked, in worry, "Well, there are 12 girls… and by the looks of it, it's down to 7."

Yui then said, "We should return to our place and tell Sawa-Chan what happened."

She called out, "LIGHT MUSIC SQUAD! FLY AWAY!"

They flew off, heading back to their school, as Aria held her parasol and said, "_Mission failure… We need… repairs…_"

She collapsed, as she died down, also. All five of them were teleported away, by a mysterious beacon of light.

**XXXXX**

Elsewhere, in a small spaceship, Sakuya, in a red jumpsuit, growled, "I should've known that we have bigger fish to fry. All we have left is Karen, Kaho, Mamoru, Hina, and myself… What those Light Music Squabs don't know is that there are more of us, than you can count."

She summoned Rin Rin, who was wearing goggles and a white lab coat. She asked, "How goes the repairs of Yotsuba, Aria, Marie, Chikage, and Shirayuki?"

Rin Rin bowed, "So far, so good… But it may take a while, before we can dispatch them into battle."

"Good. Then, dispatch Karen, Hinako, and Kaho. Have them rob a Chinese barbecue that I saw. If they show up, Mamoru and Haruka will ambush them. I want what is best for Dear Brother… and I will _not _have these superhero girls ruin our fun. We must have Dear Brother very happy…"

Rin Rin bowed and said, "Understood, Sakuya. Shall I assist in the battle, with them?"

Sakuya said, "No. You and I have _bigger_ plans. We'll take that music store that they love, _so much_. And while they are distracted, we take it."

Rin Rin smiled, "I like it. Bro wouldn't know what hit him…"

They laughed, as the ship sailed over the dark skies.

**_XX-Sidewipe-XX_**

Mio said to Sawako, "And that's what we're dealing with. You see, five female robots from Planet Promise are trying to steal everything, all while they wanted to please their _Brother_. Any leads on who it is?"

Sawako said, "I'll see what I can find. Of course, there's more damage caused by them. I'm afraid it's going to be a tough mission. There's this Chinese barbecue, downtown, and that is where they'll strike next. I got this message from _one _of the Systematic Sisters, or whatever."

Sawako played the message, as Sakuya was on the screen, "Attention, _Dear Brother, _if you are getting this, we are striking next. We shall take over the Chinese place for our _Dear Brother._ And if those shamuses, the _Light Music Squad_, try to interfere, then you can kiss your life goodbye. We only want to please our _Dear Brother_. And if those five in tights try anything funny, you know what happens…"

She showed an image of Japan, about to be shrouded in darkness and despair, all while the Systemize Sisters float over the country, laughing. Sakuya then said, "You have _exactly _24 hours… If we do not get what we needed, the city is doomed. I have a bomb, planted somewhere where we have yet to strike. Once it goes off, everything you hold dear, will be gone. And to your superheroes, YOU, you goody-goody girls… If you show up, then your city is destroyed… along with the entire land of Japan."

The girls were shocked, as Sawako growled, "I don't care what you do… Stop them, at all costs!"

Yui shouted, "RIGHT! LIGHT MUSIC SQUAD! GO!"

Mio cried, "WAIT! We can't do that! What we need is to find out where they planted the bomb. We can't change into our alter-egos, without a plan of attack."

Azusa smiled, "Right. Yui-senpai and I will look around, looking for that bomb. You guys find the rest of these Robot Aliens, or the Systemize Sisters, and destroy them."

Tsumugi nodded, "We have 24 hours."

Ritsu nodded, "Right. But, let's have tea and cake, first. I'm exhausted from superhero battles."

Yui smiled, "Oh, right! We had practice, and we even had to fight crime."

Mio gasped, "WHAT? So soon?"

Ritsu and Yui tired out, as Azusa moaned, "And we had one battle, which was an even bout… We're better off in a band, rather than being heroes."

**XX-****_Sidewipe-_****XX**

Minutes later, Sakuya and Rin Rin were at the Music Shop, outside, as they waited for the signal. Sakuya smiled and said, "Fools. "A bomb in the music shop." Dear Brother fell for it, since we bluffed them into rescuing the Chinese Barbeque. Haruka, Kaho, and Hinako will take care of it."

Rin Rin smiled, "We'll need to take care of business…"

She and Sakuya changed into bright chrome jumpsuits and waited by the entrance of the store.

Meanwhile, at a local Chinese restaurant, Mio, Ritsu, and Tsumugi, in their alter-egos, spied on the place, as they waited for the three girls.

Mio said, "On my mark… we wait for those girls…"

Ritsu said, "Seriously, how could they want to steal everything, only for their _brother_? It's ridiculous."

Mio shushed her, as they saw a girl with a long staff and purple hair. She then waited by the doorway, as she paused for a moment. She felt nervous. Mio, Tsumugi, and Ritsu jumped in and confronted the girl.

Mio called, "STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Haruka shivered, "OH! _Beloved Brother_… Why are you here? I'm nervous to get inside… But can you not see?"

Ritsu barked, "No way, loser! Time for you to go back to your home planet!"

Kaho and Hinako appeared from behind, as Kaho said, "What she's trying to tell you is that this is a trap, Brother!"

Hinako jumped for joy, as she laughed, "YAY! We get to play with _Bro-Bro_!"

Tsumugi said, "Fuwa Fuwa Girl! Drummer Girl! Take a Sister and beat her down!"

Mio cried, "Are you serious, Eyebrow? I can't hurt a little girl!"

Tsumugi said, "Leave her to me. Take the others…"

Mamoru then appeared and said, "_Big Bro_. You'll have to go through me."

Ritsu said, "Fuwa Fuwa Girl, I'll take her. You get the shy one."

Tsumugi pulled her eyebrow off and produced a long staff. She stared down at Kaho and Hina and said, "Let's make this quiet."

Kaho shouted, "ATTACK!"

They started fighting, as Mamoru shouted, grasping at Mio in a Hammer Lock, "There were five of you! Where's the other two?"

Mio kicked her off, as she answered, "They are busy, at the moment!"

She kicked her in the torso, as Tsumugi swung her Brow Staff at the two little girls. Hinako grabbed it and was riding it, while Mugi was twirling it. Kaho dashed after her, but she stumbled down onto the ground. Tsumugi threw Hinako down, landing on Kaho. She removed another eyebrow and produced a net. She attached it to the Brow Staff. She created a huge butterfly net and scooped Kaho and Hinako up.

Tsumugi smiled, "All in a day's work."

Her thick eyebrows reproduced, as she responded, "It is a good thing that my eyebrows regenerate, after I use them, crafting them into weapons."

Ritsu tackled down the robotic Mamoru, as she was strangling her. Mamoru kicked her off and blasted an electrical current into her body. Ritsu fell, as Mio cried, "Drummer Girl!"

Mio kicked at Haruka, but she blocked it with her staff. She swung at her and slashed at her waist. She fell, as Haruka pointed at her, "You are surrounded… my _Beloved Brother_. NOW, the Systemize Sisters will take over…"

Mio got up, as Ritsu was on her knees. Mamoru kicked her in the face, and then did a backflip onto her chest. Mio lunged her fists at Haruka, but she stabbed her in the chest with the blade, at the end of the staff. Mio fell, out cold, as Tsumugi gasped. Mamoru and Haruka left Mio and Ritsu, who were out cold and badly hurt. They approached her, as Tsumugi thought, "I have no choice… Although it will be a while, before I can recover… I must."

She removed _both _her eyebrows at the same time and produced two huge machetes. Mamoru and Haruka gasped, as Kaho cried, "Sisters! Look out!"

Tsumugi swung them around and shouted, "TAKUAN DOUBLE SLICE!"

**SLASH! SLASH!  
**Both Haruka and Mamoru were slashed into pieces, as Kaho and Hinako were crying.

Hinako sobbed, "NO! Bro-Bro destroyed our sisters!"

Tsumugi smiled and said, "But you hurt my allies. It will be a while, before I recover. Before I do…"

**SLASH!  
**Kaho and Hinako were slashed in half, as they died down. Tsumugi bowed and said, "There. Mio, Ritsu, you will recover, once I become whole, as soon as my eyebrows regenerate…"

She started to feel uneasy, as she was melting, "I was afraid of this. When I use _both _my eyebrows, my body will succumb to _Gel Form_… It will take about thirty minutes… before…"

She spoke in a baritone, as she was reverting into a gelatinous form, "It's the only way… until something puts… something to… replace my… eyeeee…"

She melted into a blob-like puddle, as she was still smiling. Ritsu woke up, as she was hurt. "Man, what happened?"

She gasped and said, "AAH! MUGI-CHAN! She's melting!"

She panicked, as Tsumugi was still melting. Mio was still out, from the pain she got from Haruka.

**XX-****_Sidewipe-_****XX**

Meanwhile, as the Music Shop, Sakuya and Rin Rin entered in the store, as Sakuya turned to the desk. She spoke, as her antennae sprouted up, "_Dear Brother_. We came back. We were wondering if we'd help buy stuff for our _Dear Brother_."

Rin Rin winked, "Yeah. We need our _Bro's_ happiness, in order to get what we need."

The clerk appeared, revealing to be Yui-Chanman. She smiled, "Oh, I'm sorry. NO money, NO purchase!"

They gasped, "YUI-CHANMAN!"

Yui hopped up and held up a box. She boomed, "Okay! You said that there's a bomb here! Where is it?"

Sakuya huffed, "Is she for real?"

Azusa called, "NO! _This _is for real!"

She dive down and used her claws to take down Rin Rin. She stumbled, as Azusa confronted Sakuya, "_Nya~!_"

Yui giggled, "Aw, _Nyan Girl, _you're so cute~!"

Sakuya blushed, as she was infatuated by her. She moaned, "Aw, cute kitty cat. What a cute-. Cute-. Cute-. Cute-cute-cute-cute-cute…"

Rin Rin gasped, "OH, NO! Sakuya is overloading in cuteness!"

Yui shouted, "Azu-Nyan! Now's our chance!"

Azusa cheered, "Yeah! I'm going in!"

**ZAP!  
**Azusa was electrocuted, as Karen appeared from behind, holding her hand out, in electrical current. Azusa fell, as Karen smiled, "_Big Brother_…"

Yui cried, "Azu-Nyan! NO!"

She was out cold, as Yui growled, with tears in her eyes. Sakuya was malfunctioning, while Rin Rin was repairing her. Karen giggled, "So… You want to try again, _Big Brother_?"

Yui cried, "I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

She charged at Karen, as they brawled inside the music shop. She tackled her down and started to choke her. Rin Rin appeared from behind and grabbed her in the waist. But she shoved her down, while Karen was on the floor. Yui threw Rin Rin out the window, through the glass, as Sakuya started to move slowly. She glitched and beeped, as Yui turned around. Sakuya threw a punch up, but Yui ducked it, hitting Karen. She fell, as Sakuya started to smoke and fizzle.

"DANGER! DANGER! HEEEEEEE-!"

**BOOM!  
**Sakuya exploded into pieces. Karen sobbed, "Sister… She overloaded…"

She turned to an unconscious Azusa and yelled, "You feline! YOU'RE GOING TO PAAAAAAAAAY!"

She stomped on Azusa's back, and roared, "YOU RUINED MY SISTER! HOW DARE YOU?"

Yui tackled her and shouted, "GET OFF OF HER!"

Yui lifted her up and roared, "How dare you hurt my _Nyan Girl_?"

She tossed Karen into the broken window, outside, landing on Rin Rin. They were both out cold, as Yui ran to Azusa. She cradled her and said, "Azu-Nyan! Azu-Nyan! Wake up!"

Azusa moaned, as she was in serious pain, "Yui-senpai… I'm sorry… Go on without me…"

Yui wept, "NO! We can't have a Light Music Squad, _without _you!"

"It's fine… I'll recover here… and…"

She coughed, as she sobbed, "If only I had more time… to practice… than have tea… with you guys…"

She moaned, and then let out a death rattle. She passed out, as Yui felt her pulse.

"Azu-Nyan… You'll be fine. Hang in there… I'll rescue these people from those Systemize Sisters. You'll see! AZU-NYAN!"

Azusa has just passed out. Yui knew she's still alive. If Azusa was dead, she'd be bawling her heart out. But she didn't. Yui left Azusa in the music shop and said, "Azusa, stay here. I have a score to settle with these cocky upstarts of alien robots!"

She headed out, as Karen moaned, trying to get up. She beeped, "Karen to mother ship… Karen to mother ship… Retreat… Retreat now…"

Yui saw a huge flying spaceship in the sky, as she gasped. She cried, "UFOs?! FOR REAL? IT CAN'T BE TRUE!"

Karen and Rin Rin teleported away into the ship, as Yui ran to them. But she was too late. They have disappeared. Yui growled, as she pounded the ground with her fist.

"Azu-Nyan! I'm not going to let you die, in vain!" Yui shouted.

Azusa moaned, as she was still unconscious, "I'm not dead…"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Ritsu placed two takaun pickles on a melted blob of Tsumugi. Mugi melted away, in a bubbly gelatinous pile, as she gurgled, "Too… late…"

Her head and smile remained intact, as her body was a pile of goo. Ritsu moaned, "No… Mugi-Chan… I can't let you die. Not now… Mugi!"

Mio coughed, as she called to Ritsu, "Ritsu!"

She turned to her and found Mio, bloodied and gasping for air. She held her and sobbed, "Hang in there, Mio-Chan! Wake up! You can fight it…"

Mio held her wrist and moaned, "Don't worry about… me… Find… Nyan Girl and Yui-Chanman… They'll help me…"

"But… These girls are lethal… I can't leave you here…"

"It's fine… I'm… just happy to… be in… a band… with… y-."

She stopped talking, as her eyes remained open and her mouth smiling. Her hand fell, as Ritsu was whimpering.

"No…"

Mio had died… and so did Tsumugi.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

**XXXXX**

Yui appeared, outside, as she raced towards the spaceship. She flew up in the air, as she chased after it.

Karen gasped, "Nuts! _Big Brother _is closing in on us! Make sure we are at full repairs, before we confront these Light Music Squad girls."

Rin Rin bowed, "Understood, Sister…"

She turned on a tractor beam, as she teleported the remnants of Kaho, Hinako, Haruka, and Mamoru into the ship. Ritsu, still in tears, saw what transpired. She looked up and saw Yui, chasing after the ship.

Ri sobbed, "She's getting to the ship. NOW! ONWARD TO PLANET PROMISE!"

She flew away, leaving Mio and Tsumugi behind. She thought, as she gained on Yui, "Mio… Mugi… I won't let this apparent death be a costly one. When we defeat them, once and for all, I promise I won't pick on you, anymore…"

Yui saw Ritsu and gasped, "Ri-Chan?"

Ritsu nodded, and then boomed, "LET'S FINISH THIS!"

Yui asked, "Why are you crying?"

Ritsu shouted, "BECAUSE! Mio's dead! And so is Mugi-Chan! We enter this spaceship, and we end this, once and for all! They tried stealing everything in Japan, all for their _brother_, they killed our allies, and they have terrorized this city! THEY'RE POISON! We must stop them, now!"

Yui smiled and said, "I'm with you, Drummer Girl!"

They flew off, headed to the spaceship. They landed on the top of the ship, as Rin Rin scanned it, through the radar.

"Karen! Bad news!" She gasped.

Karen saw the two superheroes, on top of their ship. She barked, "Let them in. It's time they learned the truth… about us."

The ship flew off in warp speed, as Yui and Ritsu hung on.

Ritsu cried, "AAAH! TOO FAST!"

Yui held on and moaned, "Azu-Nyan… Mio… Mugi… This is for you…"

**VREEEN!  
**A door opened, and Yui and Ritsu fell inside. They fell into a huge slide, sliding down to the main room. They moaned, as they were inside the spaceship's main interior area. Rin Rin appeared, as she aimed her phaser at them, "Do not move, _Bro_. We have you surrounded."

Ritsu surrendered, as she asked, "Why are you doing this? All this stealing, for what?"

Rin Rin smiled, "Oh, we have to make our _Bro _very satisfied. And with you two in our clutches, he'll be happy for the two of you. But if your friends decide to show up…"

Yui barked, "They're dead. All of them… You… Your sisters killed Fuwa Fuwa Girl and The Eyebrow!"

Rin Rin smirked, "Good… Then it'll save us the trouble."

She summoned four Rin Rins, as they were wearing green hats and dresses, marching in unison, "TAKE THEM AWAY! Oh, hold on…"

She insisted, "Kill the smarmy one, over there."

She pointed at Ritsu, as she cried, "Me?! I didn't do anythi-!"

**ZAP!  
**A Rin Rin Drone zapped at Ritsu, knocking her out. Yui cried, "RI-CHAN!"

Rin Rin smiled, as she said, "Now, Yui-Chanman. That was for Yotsuba. She is now deemed unfixable, without a financial grant from Bro. For this, you are alone, now. And you'll rue the day that you messed with the Systemize Sisters of Planet Promise!"

Yui bowed, as she surrendered, "I give in… Take us to your leader!"

Ritsu coughed, as she moaned, "Yui… Chan…" and then collapsed.

Yui sobbed, "Just take us to him! Spare Drummer Girl! Take _me_! Just leave her alone…"

Rin Rin nodded and said, "Very well. Rin Rin Drones! Take her away! And leave the corpse of her friend in her own cell, in shackles!"

They carried Yui and Ritsu away, as Ritsu opened her one eye. She was playing possum. She thought, "In shackles, huh? She hasn't met Ritsu Tainaka, or do they?"

They were dragged away, as Rin Rin concluded, "Too bad all of your friends in the Light Music Squad are dead… You would've all had a chance to see our beloved _Bro_."

Yui growled, as she sobbed, "Mio… Mugi… Azu-Nyan… Why?"

**XX-****_Sidewipe-_****XX**

Meanwhile, Azusa was limping to Mio and Mugi, who were still dead. She sobbed, "Mugi-senpai! Mio-senpai! OH, NO!"

She held Mio and shook her, "Mio! MIO! WHAT HAPPENED? Mio-senpai?"

Azusa started to cry, as Mugi's gelatinous puddle started to regenerate. She rose up and was whole again. She removed the pickles from her face, revealing newer eyebrows. She then said, "I'm all better now. Thirty minutes is a long wait for me…"

Azusa turned around and gasped, "YOU'RE ALIVE! MUGI-SENPAI!"

She hugged her, as Tsumugi said, "It's okay, Azusa… I'm still alive."

Azusa sobbed, "But… Mio… She's… She's gone!"

Mio sat up and smirked, "Not quite. That Systemized Sister's attack nearly fazed me."

She showed her bare stomach and saw that she was completely nicked. Azusa asked her how, as Mio exclaimed that her body is immune to blade attacks.

"As Fuwa Fuwa Girl, my body stayed 100% fluffy, which can be unaffected by blades and bullets, or other sorts."

Azusa asked, "Do _we _have that, too?"

Mio said, "Yes. You should know, Azusa, that we all have different powers. Tsumugi can perform a double eyebrow attack, but can melt away for a half hour, before becoming whole again."

Tsumugi nodded, "Yes. And Azusa, you have a way to stun people with your cuteness."

Azusa smiled, "I did? Wow! So, what about Ritsu and Yui?"

Mio said, "Well, Ritsu came drum, rapidly, but as _Drummer Girl, _it counts as an assault to bad guys. She can even use the drumsticks, producing tremors. This happens, when she stops bad guys. And as for Yui-."

**BEEP!  
**Mio got a call from Sawako. She barked, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Mio smiled, "We were incapacitated. We had to recover our bodies, after the Systemize Sisters took us out!"

Sawako shouted, "You picked a fine time to play dead! Yui-Chanman and Drummer Girl have been abducted by these alien robots! Drummer Girl sent out a distress signal. Rescue them, at once!"

They gasped, as Azusa called, "Planet Promise! That's where they are heading!"

Mio said, "Not a minute to lose! LET'S GO!"

Mio, Tsumugi, and Azusa flew off, heading to Planet Promise. Azusa asked her, "So, any idea where Planet Promise is?"

Mio then saw the spaceship, from far away, and shouted, "THERE IT IS! FOLLOW THAT SAUCER!"

They chased after it, as Mugi suggested, "We should stay far away from them… Plus, I don't think they'll like us following us."

Azusa said, "Plus, in space, there's no oxygen. I think we should _head _to their planet, and rescue Yui and Ritsu."

She removed her left eyebrow and threw it at the ship, sticking onto the bottom of the ship. She then said, after her eyebrow regenerated, "Good. We'll head back and get the coordinates from the club room. After that, we'll prepare."

Mio said, "Right. Nyan Girl, Eyebrow, back to the club room!"

They flew away, as the ship disappeared into the sky.

* * *

At Planet Promise, which was a vast land, full of life and happiness, with huge buildings all around, Yui and Ritsu were being carried out by Rin Rin and her repaired sisters. Yui moaned, "Oh, guys… Come save me. I wanted to know the truth, but I wish you were alive to see it."

Ritsu whispered, "Don't worry, Yui-Chanman… I'll have a plan."

She passed out, as Yui-Chanman gasped, "Ri-Chan?"

* * *

**_What will happen next? Will the Systemize Sisters take over the world, all while pleasing their brother? And who IS their brother? Will Fuwa Fuwa Girl, Nyan Girl, and The Eyebrow rescue Yui-Chanman and Drummer Girl from certain doom?_**

* * *

**_Find out in the next episode…_**


End file.
